Kone Traffic Master System
The Kone Traffic Master System (TMS) was a microcomputer elevator computer system produced by Kone from the early 1980s until the 2000s. It was an elevator control system for both traction and hydraulic elevators. Overview Traffic Master System was Kone's second generation of microcomputer elevator control system with a fully software-based operation. TMS has a group control from two up to eight elevator cars which continuously monitors transportation demand and automatically adjusts the group operation to suit prevailing traffic pattern. The microprocessor allows decentralised data processing for better group control operations. Notable features *'"Anti-nuisance" feature': Prevents multiple car calls by ignoring them and respond only at the car call button pressed. Some elevators also prevent car calls from the opposite travel direction, similar to Fujitec. *'Remote diagnostics': This device enables faults to be identified and examined on a terminal at the building's management office or control room. If the faults are complicated, the system may be hooked up to the technicians at the factory or even linked to Kone's factory in Finland via a satellite. *'Monitoring system ': As known as "E-Link", it allows building management and security to monitor and control all elevators in the building by using a screen, monitor and printer. It also allows the mechanics to record a fault in the system so that they can get it straight away instead of checking through all systems. *Scanning system to determine the number of passengers waiting at each floor. *Automated voices (optional). List of Traffic Master System series Traffic Master System 200 This was a TMS series for low-rise buildings. It has a green coloured control cabinet located in the machine room. Some Fiam elevators installed after the company acquired by Kone used this controller. Traffic Master System 256 This was a TMS system that controls the traction motor using thyristors. It was a standard elevator control geared mostly towards the Scandinavian markets. Traffic Master System 500 The TMS 500 was designed for low to mid-rise buildings. It had a speed range of one to four meters per second. The system directs all calls to a control system that monitors the elevator position, waiting times, car loads and passenger movement. The computer then directs the elevators in such a way as to optimise their use and prevents long waiting. It was estimated that the TMS 500 consumed 40-70% less energy. Furthermore, when there is a breakdown, only the faulty elevator is stopped while letting the other elevators to continue operating. Traffic Master System 516 The TMS 516 was Kone's standard elevator controller in the 1980s, mainly in Europe and Hong Kong. It has a red coloured control cabinet located in the machine room. TMS516guts.JPG|THe guts of an KONE TMS516 Control cabinet, driving one of 2 McGregorNavire elevator om M/S Silja Serenade. Traffic Master System 50 The TMS50 was introduced in the early 1990s and was a successor of the TMS256 series. It was a control system with inverter. The TMS50 was also used among the first Kone Greenstar (MonoSpace) elevators before the LCECPU control system was introduced. Traffic Master System 600 TMS 600 was a Kone elevator system mainly for mid to high-rise buildings. It has a green (older release) or red coloured control cabinet located in the machine room. This control system was also used in some Indolift elevators in Indonesia in the 1990s, when Kone had a joint venture with the company. Kone Indolift control box.jpg|Two Kone TMS 600 control cabinets used in two Indolift elevators in Bandung, Indonesia. KONE TMS Control Box.jpg|A Kone TMS 600 controller in Indonesia, uused in an Indolift elevator. Traffic Master System 900 The TMS 900 was a series of Kone's Traffic Master System for high-rise buildings. It has a light-blue coloured control cabinet located in the machine room. It used 16-bit microcomputers to control between two to eight elevators with serving floors up to 32 floors. It also used an allocation algorithm to optimise elevator usage so as to minimize waiting time for passengers; if energy and hence cost savings are desired, another algorithm which minimizes energy could also be used. It was also possible to use the former algorithm for peak hours and switching to the energy saving algorithm during off-peak hours. In addition, the TMS 900 was equipped with a Static Converter Drive (SCD) which could save energy up to 70%, thus made the elevator more energy efficient compared to conventional elevators without the TMS. Traffic Master System 900 Modernization Overlay This was a TMS series for modernization of older elevators. It improved traffic handling performance of multiple elevators in a group control while taking one elevator out of service for modernization. It was also equipped with SCD. It was replaced by MDE3000 and MDE3000+ secure overlay system, which allows existing and modernized cars continued to work as a group, even if the existing cars are non-Kone brand. Traffic Master System 9000 The TMS 9000 was a high-rise elevator control system with artificial intelligence (AI) and VVVF drives (also DC drives but very rare) introduced in the early 1990s. It has a dark blue coloured control cabinet located in the machine room. The system learned the actual traffic patterns generated by the elevator users and then improved its own performance by anticipating the system's requirements at different times. Like the TMS900 and TMS900 MO, it was also equipped with SCD. Traffic Master 9900 GA This was another TMS series for high-rise buildings, and possibly the final series of TMS. It was equipped with Genetic Algorithm (GA), artificial intelligence and Fuzzy Logic. TMS9900 GA was the control system for the Kone Alta high-rise high-speed elevator model. Notable installations Hong Kong, China :Unless those marked as Fiam or Sabiem, all of those were installed by Kone. *Oxford House - Taikoo Place, Quarry Bay (1999) *Island Place, North Point (1996-1997) *151 Lockhart Road, Wan Chai (1990) *South Pacific Hotel, Causeway Bay (1993, refurbished by Otis in 2010s) *Ping On Mansion, Mid-Levels, Sai Ying Pun (1990) *Bonham Trade Centre, Sheung Wan (1998) *The Centrium, Central (2001) *Cheung Sha Wan Plaza (833 Tower), Cheung Sha Wan (1989) *Cheung Sha Wan Government Offices, Sham Shui Po (1998) *Wonderland Villas, Lai King, Kwai Chung (1984) *Brightway Tower, Mong Kok *Fa Yuen Street Government Offices, Mong Kok (1989) *Far East Consortium Building (lower levels), Mong Kok *Sai Wan Ho Health Centre, Sai Wan Ho (Year unknown, installed under GEC Fiam's name but replaced by Otis in 2016) *The Kimberley Hotel, Tsim Sha Tsui (1994) *Royal Commercial Centre, Jordan (1997) *Peninsula Square Car Park, Hung Hom (1993) *Wing Fat Industrial Building, Kowloon Bay (1988) *Telford House, Kowloon Bay (1994) *Ap Lei Chau Municipal Services Building, Ap Lei Chau (1999) *148 Electric Road, Tin Hau (2000) *Tak Yue House, Hau Tak Estate, Tseung Kwan O (1994, installed under Sabiem's name) *Upper Ngau Tau Kok Estate (Redeveloped Phase 1), Ngau Tau Kok (2003, installed under Sabiem's name) *Tsuen Wan Government Offices, Tsuen Wan (1993, modernized to LCE controller in 2018-2019) *North Point Government Offices, North Point (1998) Indonesia :Unless those marked as Indolift, all of those were installed by Kone. *Wisma Mulia 1, Jakarta (1997, some have been modernized with Kone Destination) *Hotel Mulia Senayan, Jakarta (1997) *Institute of Technology Bandung, Bandung (Indolift elevators) **Labtek V **Labtek VI *Hotel Baltika, Bandung (Indolift elevator) *Hotel Serena, Bandung *Graha Pos Indonesia, Bandung, Indonesia (Mid 1990s, Indolift elevators)Replaced into thyssenkrupp GL elevators in 2018. *Graha Pena, Surabaya (1997-2018, modernized by Kone) *Graha Pangeran, Surabaya (modernized by Kone) *Widya Mandala University, Surabaya *Galeri Indosat Kayoon, Surabaya *University of Surabaya (UBAYA), Surabaya (Indolift elevator) *November 10th Institute of Technology - Library Building, Surabaya (Indolift elevator, no longer working, one has been replaced into Delta Lift) *PT. PAL Indonesia, Ujung, Surabaya (1990s, installation remains unfinished until now) Singapore *Wisma Atria Office Tower (1986, modernized in 2013 and 2018) *Tangs Plaza & Marriott Hotel Tangs Plaza (1990s, modernization from Toshiba elevators) *Henderson Industrial Park, 203 Henderson Road (1983-1984) *Peace Centre *Forum The Shopping Mall (office tower) (1986, modernized in 2017) *Four Seasons Hotel Singapore (1994, modernized in the 2010s) *York Hotel (modernized in the 2010s) *Crocodile House, 3 Ubi Avenue *YTC Building, 33 Maude Road *Nanyang Polytechnic (1997-1998) *191 New Bridge Road *The House Of Eden *Noble Industries Other countries *Novotel Beijing Xinqiao Hotel, Beijing, China *Kuala Lumpur City Hall, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (1994, modernization) *U Chu Liang Building, Bangkok, Thailand (1996) *The Peninsula Bangkok, Bangkok, Thailand (1997) *MLC Centre, Sydney, Australia (modernization from 1989 to 1993, modernized again in the 2010s by Schindler with The PORT Technology) *Majestic Centre, Wellington, New Zealand (1987) *Morrison Kent House, Wellington, New Zealand (modernization) *Te Papa Museum, Wellington, New Zealand *Fabianinkatu 23, Helsinki, Finland (1989, modernization) *Tour Europe, Paris, France (1995-1997, modernization) *99 Bishopgate, London, United Kingdom *Place Ville Marie, Montreal, Quebec, Canada (1988-1991, modernization) *City Tower, Prague, Czech Republic *Hlavní nádraží metro station, Prague, Czech Republic (new buttons) *Globen Shopping Center, Stockholm, Sweden (1988-1990) *Canossa Magdalen House, Queensland Australia (modernisation from EPL elevators) Cruise ships and cruise ferries All the elevators listed below here were installed under the MacGregor Navire brand. *Silja Line M/S Symphony (1991) *Silja Line M/S Serenade (1990) *Mein Schiff Herz (1996, formerly MS Mercury, Celebrity Mercury and Mein Schiff 2) *Royal Caribbean Enchantment of the Seas (1996) Videos Kone trafficmaster 516 10 persons 21 floors 1.8 m s|Kone Traffic Master System 516 elevator control system. KONE Tms 600 CONTROLER Machine room|one Traffic Master System 600 control system. See also ;Competitors *Schindler Miconic External links *A document explaining how the KONE TMS 9900 algorithm works Category:Elevator models Category:Discontinued elevator models Category:Kone elevator models